


Everywhere，Everyday

by XueChilang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueChilang/pseuds/XueChilang





	Everywhere，Everyday

Everywhere，Everyday

*让《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》预告片中“I can see him everywhere”一句变甜  
*ABO，电话性爱注意，请忽略时差问题

Tony.Stark的跨国电话响了，就在他那件考究白西装的口袋里，近乎不间断的震动了有五六次。

Tony终于按下了那个被期待已久的绿色接听键，Happy在他身后张了张口想说点什么又被21世纪最伟大的花花公子超级英雄一个手势堵了回去，他只得捧着Tony吃了一半的芝士汉堡又钻回了车里，在那之前Happy看见Peter的头像在Tony那款改装出简易原子炮的手机屏幕上跳动着。“又怎么了睡衣宝宝？”Tony难得的有点焦急，他不得不腾出手来解开几颗纽扣把崭新的白西装往腰后别了点应对头顶过于热烈的日光。四月的印度半岛还没迎来雨季却到了最热的时候，薄汗从他额角渗出来又滑过耳后腺体，刺激的那块皮肤发疼“怎么了Peter，慢点说，我听不清楚”Tony耐着性子又问了一遍，电话那头的小男孩听起来就快哭了，他稚嫩的声音在不停的打着颤“Mr…Mr.Stark，谢天谢地你终于接电话了，我现在不知道怎么办，我上午又阻止了一场抢劫案，抢三明治店，皇后区最好的那家，我回家的时候Morgan在哭，天她在不停的哭…我不知道怎么办我只好把她带出来了…街上很热闹，儿童庆典的花还没收起来”Tony的喉咙被高温烤的发干，Happy摇下车窗朝他打手势，但Tony显然顾不上看“你把她交给May了吗？她讨厌被机械手臂喂奶，她会安静的，放松点”

异国的街头已近洒红节，满街色调明亮的鲜花布景拼凑成繁盛景象，Omega的身体对那浓烈新鲜的花香极敏感，他不得不伸手接过侍者递上来的冰镇威士忌让自己冷静一下，不知道谁往里面加了片柠檬让它看起来像给小孩子的饮料。“我已经那么做了，但还有更重要的…我觉得我好像起了点变化，我在想你，Mr.Stark，你已经离开纽约三天了而且不接电话，Happy说你没事但你总是不肯回我的信息”电话那头Peter正转身躲进橱柜后避开即将随着下课铃涌出的人潮，Tony听见他踩碎了几根树枝“我下面硬的很疼，我很想你…天呐你让我说完，你以前一直不想给我口交的，我去买酸黄瓜的时候看到超市有草莓味的套子，说不定你会喜欢…我只是看了一眼而已，当然如果你真的不喜欢我会控制的，我知道我总是忍不住想往你嘴里插”Tony还维持着即将崩塌的平静，他不忍心呵斥他年轻的伴侣，亦或者是他也想要听到这个，他也想用这种幼稚的方式宣泄思念。偶有披着纱丽的妇女向他递上花环，他控制着声音里不自觉地颤抖低头接过花环向她们表示感谢，越过就快手舞足蹈的Happy赶走司机自己上了最扎眼的那辆明黄色跑车，他下面已经开始湿了，他得找个地方坐下。

“你能感觉到我在插你吗？Mr.Stark，Tony…”Peter发烫的脸颊让冰冷的智能机屏幕沾染了几分温度，燥热感从他的运动T恤里爬出来，他匆忙躲闪着兀长走廊里穿过的人潮，事实上每走一步都会让他觉得腿间勃起的器官被布料磨蹭的生疼。电话另一边Tony觉得自己的脑子都要飞出去了，理智从这车窗里直接掉下去，只留湿润粘腻的情潮和Omega天生对异性温暖的向往来回纠缠“我现在要插入你那里了，它好紧…看起来就像第一次，我有点太硬了，可能会有点疼”

Peter匆忙抽开运动下装简单的系带，挺立暴凸的器官晃了晃会被它的主人握住使劲撸动，声筒传来Tony乱了一拍的喘息，这让Peter更加兴奋的模仿性交的动作向上挺腰顶弄，彻底勃起的阳具在他掌中磨蹭着犹如出入Omega紧实湿热的包裹，那玩意颜色还是干干净净的，只不过暴起的硬结和惊人的尺寸让它看起来有点嗨人。Tony在跑车反射着耀眼日光的明黄漆面遮掩下伸手触碰自己腿间，不轻不重的按压勉强能缓解几分麻痒。他不能做的太过分，几十分钟后他就必须要成为不穿盔甲的Iron Man站在谈判桌前。即使戴着墨镜，他的眼睛也被南亚的骄阳刺的生疼，他开始幻想Peter跟他上床时那些小习惯，他年轻的伴侣习惯在肏进来后攀在他耳边拥抱着他问他是不是有点疼，他装惯了情场老手，却能对Peter青涩的反应爱的发疯。

“我想操里面，张开腿好不好，Mr.Stark？你里面特别软，还有温水涌出来，你的生殖腔，你为我怀上Morgan的那地方，我一撞就会颤，我忍不了了…我忍了三节课了，我要射了…”齐塔瑞人进攻地球时那次太空旅行让Tony的听力下降了不少，他还是清楚的听见电话对面一阵黏腻的水声，同时他能感觉到自己貌似规整的西裤下性液正顺着大腿淌下来，Omega的潮吹和过度兴奋的电话性爱一样惊人。

“Kid…”Tony赶在Peter接连不断的慌张道歉之前打断了他，他那用反应堆维持的呼吸平复了几分，隐约还有点高潮过后的低沉“听好了，控制好你的结然后保护好我们的Morgan，别做我会做的那些混蛋事也别做我不会做的，灰色区域，记得吗？我会回来，很快，最起码在儿童节之前，你知道的I'm Iron Man”他回头吻了吻听筒挂断电话，不然他会想象Peter在笑或者在皱眉，那会让他的呼吸更乱，关于他是他的伴侣，实习生Peter.Parker随时可以索要他老板的陪伴这点，他想等回到纽约后亲口告诉他。他修剪整齐、甚至还涂了点香味脂膏的小胡子在他亲吻听筒时正轻柔的蹭过屏幕上他和睡衣小孩有点傻气的合影。Happy挪动着浑圆的身体从后面那辆轿车里钻出来，脸上全是汗的提醒Tony不管他有什么事都不能再拖着了，Tony想Happy的心电图大概已经快到不行了。会议定在三分钟后，那是索科维亚协议后四分五裂的联盟第一次会面，拯救世界的英雄们在长达三年的分歧后终于重聚，有一点让他们勉强达成了共识，好好谈谈会是个新的开始。

Peter颓然坐倒在堆满落叶的楼梯上，脸颊直到耳根依旧烫的像烧开了的茶壶，要不是抓的及时手机差点又掉下去多添一道裂痕。他低头把脸埋在手臂间，长袖T恤往上滑了点露出下面的蛛网纹路，他用刚过了变声期的青涩声音有点喑哑的喃喃自语，幸好不会有人听见，前面人来人往的新教学楼打了第二次上课铃却灌不进他耳朵里，钟表慢腾腾的挪到上午六点四十五分，离放学仿佛还有一个世纪“我在干什么这太傻了…我不是想说墨西哥油条的吗？”


End file.
